omnisandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Unlimited Power, Part 2
Unlimited Power pt 2 is the 3rd episode in season 3 of Will 10. Plot Summary Will can't defeat Mega Kevin, so he inlists the Aid of Trialphos, and they both goto their ultimate forms. Plot View of a hospital (Will): You sure you’ll be ok Ben? (Ben): Yeah I’ll be ok, I mean all I got was a broken arm, Gwen on the other hand, They both look at Gwen who is in a coma, (Will): don’t worry Ben, I’ll find him. Will walks out of the room, and Kevin grows (Kevin): I thought he’d never leave, (Ben): Kevin! Ben tries to activate the ultimatrix but can’t move his right arm (Ben): You are making a huge mistake Kevin! Kevin extends his claw (Ben): KEVIN NO! Kevin raises his arm, and Ben cowers, but when Kevin is about to strike, a purple beam grabs his arm. (Telemental): I wouldn’t do that if i were you Kevin. (Kevin): Yeah but you aren’t me Kevin breaks out of the restraint and almost strikes Ben, but Telemental tackles him and they both crash out the window. (Kevin): Argh! Telemental punches Kevin and breaks away, hovering. (Telemental): Kevin! Stop Doing this! (Kevin): I don’t have to kill them right now Kevin Flys away (Telemental): I’m not done with you! (Kevin): But I'm done with you, for now.... Kevin disappears out of sight and Telemental floats to the ground, then chances back. (Will): Kevin’s Become too powerful, there is only one way i can beat him, dang it Later at a Cave Will rings the doorbell, and Trialphos comes to the door (Trialphos): What do you want Will? (Will): I need your help, (Trialphos): No, (Will): He’ll kill you too, (Trialphos): Who? (Will): Kevin, (Trialphos): Oh, well what am I supposed to do? Will uncovers the megamatrix (Trialphos): Oh no, no no no, Will has a smirk on his face (Trialphos): no! Scene changes to Kevin going back after Argit (Kevin): Oh Argit, I’m back. (Argit, scared): Uh Kevin! Hi! I uh, we can work this out right? (Kevin): No, (Argit): Didn’t think so, how about, next time i make a good profit, You can have it all! (Kevin): no, (Argit): Then what do you want? (Kevin): Your head, (Voice): You won’t be Getting it Kevin, (Kevin): Will, you came back! Ultimate Will steps out of the shadows, (Kevin): ahh your Ultimate form, You really think you can beat me by doing that? (Will): no, (Kevin): Then how do you expect to beat me? (Will): Him Will points and Ultimate Trialphos comes out of the shadows (Trialphos): Hello Kevin, (Kevin): And, uh Who are you? (Trialphos): Trialphos (Kevin): But i thought, (Trialphos): He’s paying me, (Will): No I'm not... (Trialphos): Well some one is, Awkward silence (Will): Anyway.... Will attacks Kevin (Kevin): Will, Seriously, STAY OUT OF MY WAY Kevin Shoves Will aside and knocks him unconscious (Trialphos): WILL! Trialphos fires a fire beam at Kevin, then electrocutes Kevin. (Kevin): Argh..... Kevin gets knocked unconscious (Trialphos): We need to turn him back, how do we do- as if on cue, Kevin turns back to normal. (Trialphos): hmm.... guess it wears off Trialphos and Will turn back to normal. (Trialphos): Hmm, they’re both unconscious, perfect time to finally ki- (Will): Nope, (Trialphos):Darn it! (Will): We should get him to the hospital, Trialphos is already gone. (Will):ah whatever.. Later at the Hospital (Will): You sure you’re going to be OK Ben? (Ben): Yeah, I’m fine, it’s just a broken arm, Kevin and Gwen though, they might have to sit out on missions for a while. (Will): Well, i might as well see if I can.... do something (Ben): OK, Will turns into Big Chill and flys out the window THE END Charachters Heros *Will *Trialphos Villians *Kevin Alien Debuts *N/A